


Loosening the Reins

by ashes0909



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Improper Use of Gym Equipment, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Everything was hazing all over now. All Steve knew was that Tony smelled so good, like mate and alpha, and his neck ached for his mark and they’d talked about this, about becoming each other's this way, but nothing could prepare him for the need that coursed through him.





	Loosening the Reins

**Author's Note:**

> Written because sirsapling wanted to see Omega Steve and Alpha Tony, and who was I to say no? Also my A/B/O Kink Bingo Square #24

It started with an itch on the nape of his neck, an irritation that left goosebumps down the center of his back. Steve shook it away, put on his gym clothes and headed for the door.

His apartment hardly smelled like him anymore, having spent so much time up in Tony’s penthouse lately, and as he waited for the elevator, he couldn’t help but chuckle because thinking about Tony was apparently enough to spur a rush of his scent into the once stale room. He remembered the way Tony had said goodbye to him that morning, cornering him with one hand on each side of the kitchen counter, how he pulled away Steve’s tea and nuzzled at his neck.

Steve had halfheartedly tried to push him away, yet his hand still petted Tony’s unruly curls. “You’re going to smell like omega at your meeting.”

Tony hummed. “Is that supposed to dissuade me? Because let me tell you, nothing throws a room full of alphas off quicker than--”  

“You have to go,” Steve had said around a laugh, dislodging himself from Tony, because he did very much have to go, and he didn’t want to have Pepper calling him. Again. Once was more than enough for Steve.

The elevator arrived, and the ride down to the gym seemed longer than usual. Steve shifted on his feet, happy he was on his way to relieve some tension on a punching bag. By the time the doors opened, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

It seemed hotter in the gym than usual, but he couldn’t be bothered with asking JARVIS to lower the temperature, opting instead to take off his shirt. The fabric had been sensitive on his skin, the hem brushing against his waist in a distracting way.

A wall of mirrors along the right side of the gym showed Steve how flushed he really was, but he turned away from them in favor of the punching bag. The thump of his knuckles against the leather as he warmed up allowed Steve to focus, and suddenly he was back in the 1940s, all of 5’3 and recently presented. No one was surprised with his designation. With his stature, wide blue eyes and plump lips, he’d be the ideal omega...if not for his weak lungs and long list of health ailments.

Back then, his heat used to take over his body, energy running through him and he’d feel alive from the inside out. Soon it would coalesce, form a ball of heat and arousal, and he’d want nothing but a toy in his ass to rut against. But before he reached that point, he’d take out his energy against the pillow. Or a punching bag... It always started with an itch--

Steve stopped hitting the bag because he knew this electricity in his veins, knew the flushed and sensitive skin, the way that his scent was overwhelming every room he was in. He was in heat. His first this century.

After the serum, his heats were rare, one every couple of years, and only after he’d been in close proximity to someone special. Steve looked at the mirror, watched a blush fight with the flush across his cheeks. He knew who the special someone was this time.

The elevator chimed and ‘special someone’ sauntered out in the fanciest work out clothes Steve had ever seen. He constantly ribbed Tony about them, but right now the tight polyblend pants and matching zip up sweater were like a beacon. Steve could see every muscular line of Tony’s shoulders as they tensed when he stopped short.

“Hey Cap-- Whoa, are you…” Tony’s words trailed off. His nostrils flared. “Should I?” Tony pointed back towards the elevator, eyes surveying Steve like a caress. Tony licked his lips, eyes darkened but with a shake of his head he straightened. “Do you want me to leave?”

“What? No!” The words echoed around the gym and Steve rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment following his outburst. Tony’s gaze was fixed on Steve’s hand were it gripped his sensitive skin. “You’re…Okay. Right?”

“Of course I’m okay. I’m not going to--Those are stereotypes Steve.”

“I know that, Tony,” he  assured. “You’re the one asking if you should leave. We always work out after your meetings. Why would today be any different?”

“Not-- Um.” Tony’s brow creased. “Not because you’re in heat?”

“We’ve talked about this,” Steve reminded. Because they had, a few times. Late at night while they fucked, mostly, but also over pancakes, once. Steve took a deep breath, knew he had to be the one to say the words. “I know we haven’t been together long...but I thought maybe you’d want to…help?”

“Yes,” Tony replied, moving away from the elevator towards Steve. Steve held out a hand, shaking his head.. The heat was still new and he had time before it would be all he could think about. He wanted to stay focused, in control. Steve turned back to the bag and punched.

“So…,” Tony began as he crossed the gym towards the treadmills. “I’m supposed to just watch my incredibly gorgeous boyfriend punch things, _shirtless_ , as he slowly descends into his heat, then fuck his brains out? Is that the plan?” A beep and the machine started under Tony. “Because I can do that, sign me up, this sounds like a great plan. I definitely love running with an erection, let me tell you, top five fav on my list of possible uncomfortable erections. Boners and workout machines. Quite a pair--”

“Tony?” Steve interrupted. “Be quiet.” His fist connected over and over again with the punching bag, the hard leather causing a ripple of tension up his arm. Tony mimed a zipper motion and Steve snorted, continuing his attack on the bag as he watched Tony run. Steve was able to smell him now, the beginnings of sweat and arousal mixing in with Steve’s own scent. It made him bite his lip, hard, to keep his focus back on the bag.

But all he could do was scent Tony. Every line of his body moving, hips jutting forward and back, forward and back, as he ran. Steve kept punching, but in his mind he could touch, run his hands along the back of Tony’s hamstrings, up to the curve of his ass. Fuck, his own ass clenched in reaction, a trickle of his arousal slipping free from the tight ring of his entrance. He punched again. He watched Tony’s pace falter.

It wasn’t long before Steve couldn’t help himself. He hugged the bag to stop its swinging, then turned around it so that it was between him and Tony, slotted between his thighs.

Tony was flushed now himself, mostly from the exertion of running but also from Steve. A part of him loved what he could do to Tony, how he could distract the man, derail his day, all without any effort on his part.

Back in the forties, he wouldn’t have been here, clinging to a punching bag and watching an alpha display his strength, stamina, beauty. He’d be kept inside, hidden away, because propriety didn’t like seeing their precious omegas yearning with need. Want, desire, horniness-- that was for alphas to display. Omega’s concealed. But with the heat, Steve didn’t want to conceal his need. He wanted to take.

He let go of the bag and was across the gym before he’s even decided to move. His hands gripped the sides of the treadmill until the plastic whined, then he let go and rubbed his neck.

Still Tony ran, his smirk matched his eyes, wild and dark. “You like what you see?”

Steve nodded. “I want you. I want to pick you up off this machine, and rub myself all over you.”

Tony chuckled. “Should I bring out the mats?”

“If you want.” The idea didn’t sound half bad, rolling on Tony, pinning him down. Tony pressed pause on the treadmill, stepping on either side of the machine as the belt slowed underneath his parted legs. Steve imagined himself between them, sucking Tony off until his knot formed in his mouth.

“And here I thought alphas were the ones with control issues. More stereotypes.”

“They don’t like talking about this part.” The machine had stopped and Steve reached out to grip Tony’s wrist, pausing before he connected to meet Tony’s gaze. “I want--”

“Yes,” Tony said. Blind trust and blanket consent. “Whatever you want.”

Steve growled, another pulse of slick sliding between his cheeks. He closed his hand around Tony’s wrist and tugged, using his strength to pull Tony off the machine and into his arms. His nose went to Tony’s neck immediately, arm coming around to press their bodies tight together. Before he even had time to gather his bearings, Steve was on the move, running them both to the elevator, pressing the button then rubbing himself against Tony’s neck again.

He smelled so fucking good, like sweat and spice, a hint of the laundry on his clothes. His scent made Steve want to taste and soon he was kissing Tony hard up against closed elevator doors. Their erections dragged together and Steve whined, gripping Tony tighter.

“Hey, buddy.” Tony coughed. “Need to breathe.”

“Right, right,” Steve agreed, pressing his forehead into Tony’s. “Breathing’s good. I want you Tony, please. Take me, your knot. It’d feel so good, please.” Everything was hazing all over now. All Steve knew was that Tony smelled so good, like mate and alpha, and his neck ached for his mark and they’d _talked_ about this, about becoming each other's this way, but nothing could prepare him for the need that coursed through him. To take, to push Tony down, to sit on his cock and ride his knot dry.

The elevator chimed and they both stumbled into it when the doors they leaned against opened. Tony was laughing again, a sound so glorious and absolutely fuckable-- and, yup, there it was, heat-thoughts, because when else did a person ever think a laugh sounded fuckable?

He pushed Tony against the wall, gripped his wrists above his head and moaned into his neck. Tony’s laughter cut off with a gasp. “Whoa, Steve.”

“Do you want me to rein it in?” Steve gritted out the words.

“What? No. Not at all. This is so hot, you have no idea. You’re always so careful with me but this manhandling thing? I am so on board. Don’t you worry your pretty little--” Another gasp as Steve nipped at the juncture between his collarbone and neck. “Oh yes,” Tony moaned. “Don’t stop at all, take me however you want.”

Another growl formed in his chest and Steve fell to his knees, pulling at Tony’s workout sweater. He wanted to feel his bare skin, nuzzle against the softness of Tony’s lower abdomen. The fabric ripped in his hands like paper, and he knew he should feel bad, but the thought quickly dissipated as Tony’s hand came to pet his hair. It was soothing but not in a way Steve wanted right now. He wanted rough and hard, wanted the hand in his hair to grip and claim.

The elevator chimed again and Steve had completely forgotten they were even in an elevator. He recovered quickly, standing up and scooping Tony into his arms, rushing them towards the back of the penthouse.

“Isn’t it usually the alpha carrying the omega over the threshold?” Tony asked, playing with Steve’s nipple that had landed right by his mouth. His tongue came out, flicked against the nub, and Steve almost tripped in his step.

“I’m pretty sure that tradition failed to factor in superserum,” Steve countered.

“Fuck tradition.” Tony bit at Steve’s nipple.

Steve gasped.

Tony barked out a laugh at that. “Oh Steve, you do want it bad, don’t you?”

Steve growled in reply. The heat taking its hold, he didn’t want to talk anymore, he ached with need, with his want for Tony. When they finally got to the bedroom, Steve threw Tony onto his bed and peeled off his pants quickly, hand sliding between his cheeks of its own accord, pressing against the aching rim.

“Good lord,” Tony whispered from the bed. “Look at you.”

That made Steve open his eyes, realize how wanton he must look standing naked before Tony’s bed, fingering his wet asshole. “I want you,” he whined. As if Tony couldn’t already tell.

“I know.” Tony leaned back against the headboard, arms coming to rest behind his head. “Come and have me.”

Steve keened, head thrown back as he slipped the finger from his ass, then he lowered his gaze to look at Tony again, legs still wrapped in tight black fabric, erection tenting the front. Tony’s scent had taken over the room, thick and spicy, it was almost like Steve could taste Tony,have him before he even got his hands on him, before he even settled onto his cock. Oh, how it would feel, Steve knew. Filling him up, his knot expanding. He needed it. Needed to feel the stretch, the pressure.

With a growl, Steve pounced.

He could smell the spike in Tony’s adrenaline, instinct telling him that Steve would win in a fight between them, but there was no fight here. Steve was more than willing. He grabbed the fabric of Tony’s pants it two firm grips he pulled, ripping it apart so his alpha’s cock sprung free, hitting his stomach and leaving a trail of precome against his skin.

Steve wasted absolutely no time at all, bracing his legs on either side of Tony’s waist, gripping Tony’s cock still with a hand and lowering down in one smooth motion. Under him Tony arched his back, hips thrusting Steve up, and he had to apply a firm grip with his thighs in reply. “Be still, my alpha.” He bit his lip, finding Tony’s gaze. “I want you so bad. Tony, I--”

Steve  pushed up and down, stretching a part of himself that felt like it had never existed until this moment. A part inside that only his alpha’s cock could hit while he was crazed with need and heat. “Yes, Tony, yes.” He rocked back and forth in Tony’s lap, bending over to rip the rest of his workout sweater off so he could rub he hands and then his forehead along Tony’s chest. Tony’s hand came up to wrap around Steve’s neck, fingers pressing into the sensitive skin along his bonding glands. It caused a flood of longing, of a need to take from Tony everything his alpha could ever offer. “Fill me up, Tony. Please. Fill me, breed me, make me yours.”

Under him Tony moaned, pupils wide as he pulled Steve’s head back to meet his gaze. “Oh yes, my wonderful omega. Is that what you want? Fuck yourself on me, take what you need and I’ll breed you till you swell. Everyone will know, everyone will see my claim, all the world will know that you pumped me until I was dry, took from me everything you need, everything I have.” He was thrusting his hips to meet Steve’s and Steve pushed back, coming to a seat on Tony’s lap again, short, perfect thrusts, keeping the tip of Tony’s cock pressed right up against his prostate.

Looking down at Tony, Steve let his possessiveness wash over him. “Mine. My alpha,” Steve growled. Tony growled back, lifting with a speed he’d never seen from the man, to wrap his arm against Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Yes.” He leaned down to suck at one of Steve’s nipples briefly, as if for the singular purpose of making Steve whine. “That’s it, so good, my knots coming Steve, are you ready?”  Pressure pressed against Steve’s prostate, growing and growing until Steve saw white and all he could here was Tony whispering against his ear. “Going to breed you, Steve, just like you asked, so prettily. Make you feel so good, so full. Oh god, Steve. _Yes_.”

He felt the first hot spurts of Tony’s orgasm, and Steve’s body spasming around him, pulling each string of come into his body. “Alpha,” Steve moaned, his own orgasm building as Tony spilled his seed over and over. Steve’s hand found his stomach, rested against it, and warmth filled him at the thought. They hadn’t talked about it, and it was impossible, he was still on contraception, but the thought of it left his body shuddering with want and need, and a desire so fierce to keep Tony right here inside him, forever, because he was Steve’s and together they created beauty.

His orgasm shot out in warm sputters between them, rubbing against their chests until Tony fell back to lie against the bed. Steve followed, collapsing exhausted on his chest. There was a moment where only their heavy breathing filled the room and all Steve could feel was Tony’s knot connecting them. Then warm arms came to wrap around him and from under Steve, Tony started to laugh. “Holy shit, that was hot.”

As the heat subsided in his afterglow, Steve replayed what just happened in his head and groaned into Tony’s shoulder with embarrassment. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we just…”

“Dirty talked me impregnating you?” Tony supplied when Steve couldn’t find the words around his blush. “I knew you were kinky, Rogers, but I’m impressed. I thought I knew all of your kinks. And here we are. Color me surprised. Though, I guess I shouldn’t be. The fact that you always seem to surprise me, should be unsurprising by now.”

Steve knew his face was beet red, but he had no desire to push away from Tony, only nuzzle his face into Tony’s neck and inhale his comforting scent. “I swear I’ve never been into that before.”

Tony’s grinned just widened. “That’s definitely a compliment. I’m honored.” His hand reached out and found Steve’s chin, turning it to connect his gaze with Tony’s surprisingly serious one. “Truly. My omega.”

Steve couldn’t hide the way his body reacted to Tony’s words, shuddering around his knot and when Tony’s hand came up to brush against his abdomen, Steve moaned.

“You pin me down any time you want, Steve, I will fill you up _however_ you need.”

The words sounded like a promise, an oath. So much more than dirty talk as they waited for Tony’s knot to recede. Steve knew his heat would come in waves, and Tony would see him through it. But for now, they both dozed with their hands intertwined on Steve’s stomach and the budding thoughts of possibility on their minds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
